1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling control in multi-core computer systems and more particularly to cooling based on power state of the cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, cooling devices such as a fan are used to cool the microprocessor during operation by blowing air over a heatsink thermally coupled to the processor integrated circuit, thereby removing heat. Currently thermal energy removal devices are typically monolithic in design, meaning that the devices cover the entire processor package with no consideration for the number of cores that exist in the die below or their operating condition.